


All I Want For My Birthday Is

by johanirae



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Birthday, Dreams and Nightmares, Fanart, Fancomic, Fluff, Gen, Noctis's birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 05:04:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15834297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johanirae/pseuds/johanirae
Summary: Happy Birthday Noctis! Here is everything you want - "cakes", "fun" and "photos".





	All I Want For My Birthday Is

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to Ninemoons34 for helping to beta the project! :D


End file.
